Jinxed
by SteampunkQueen
Summary: Jinx is a mystery. She was sent to Wales as a child and now she's back. She is vengeful and wants her life and respect back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! 'Highness, here! I've been having this idea running about my head and I decided that I'm going to write it out and try it so my head my head doesn't burst! This is my first **_**Harry Potter**_** FanFic and I honestly like this idea... By the way, Sirius never went to Azkaban and Bellatrix is a nice person. And this is an AU in case you were wondering.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story… I only own my OC and the plot...**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Jinx Pov: Awww, what a nice homecoming… Oh wait, you didn't make one?**_

When I Apparated into the kitchen of 12 Grimmiuld Place, I heard sirens go off throughout the house, _that should get him down here quickly_. As I stood there waiting, I heard and felt him come into the room.

"Show yourself! Turn around!" I decided to go easy on the guy. I turned and put my hands on my hips. Sirius gasped audibly and I heard his wand clatter to the floor in a moment of shock at seeing me.

"Bellatrix?" he breathed. I snorted. _If only_, I thought to myself bitterly. At least he remembers _**her**_ name.

I rolled my eyes and said to him, "No. I cannot believe you don't remember me!" I was honestly hurt, and I let my face show this emotion. He looked at me confused and I waited. He finally remembered me and I saw it on his face.

"Jinx?" I slowly nodded my approval.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked me panicked. "You're supposed to be in Wales!" I let my face go into a scowl.

"Yes, well, it's nice to know I was missed." I told him sarcastically. I gestured to all my things in the room. "I'm being moved to Hogwarts and I will begin after winter break is over tomorrow. I've already been sorted. I went to see Professor Dumbledore before I came here, and I got put into Gryffindor."

I sensed someone upstairs in my old room and became angry. "I can't believe you!" I shout at Sirius. "You move me out when I'm a 3 year old and say that 'It's not safe!' You give me all that CRAP and then I find out that someone else is in MY room and you didn't even bother to remember my name or that I was coming today! And don't say you didn't know! I asked him, and Dumbledore told me and showed me a copy of the letter he sent to you! I can understand the fact that you don't recognize me because I'm a Metamorphagus and I was 6 the last time I saw you. But come ON! You never even remembered my BIRTHDAY! And yet I'm sure you remembered HIS birthday, Harry BLOODY Potter! Did you know that even after you sent me away, I was the one who made sure you didn't get sent to Azkaban! Yes, that was ME!"

I could see his face become more and more solemn as I spoke. _Here come the excuses,_ I thought. And sure enough he began. "Jinx, you know I missed you right? And you know that I **HAD** to send you away! I didn't want to! Do you know how hard it would be," he lowered his voice, "to have **TWO** Chosen One's in the same house?" At this point I stumbled backwards out of pain, shock and hurt.

"So you decided to send away the person who SHARED **YOUR **_**BLOOD!?**_ As opposed to the person who didn't have any relation to you?" I screamed at him. His face broke even more, but I was too hurt by that point to care. As I turned away from him I spoke, "Harry's stuff just got moved to the next bedroom over and my stuff got put in my old room." I then said to Sirius, "Harry and his friends have been listening to our whole conversation. When are you going to tell them what relation I have to you? And what relation do I have to you? Sister? Cousin? Or are you going to tell them the truth? Another question, do you even remember what I actually look like?"

At this point I brushed past him to my room, saying "Your choice." As I opened the kitchen door, I heard a pattering of feet running to Harry's new room. I simply continued up the stairs to my room and began decorating my room. My entire bedroom was Victorian themed with purple, black and silver colors. I honestly loved my room. I had a four poster bed with silvery black curtains around the whole thing. On my wall hung my collection of mirrors that I thought was interesting. In case you were wondering I charmed the room to be larger. On the opposite wall I hung my bow and quiver of arrows. They were a gift from a… friend.

I then turned and opened my trunk. I began putting my clothes inside and I charmed the whole thing to fit on my charm bracelet. I could hear several voices next door speaking quietly. I simply turned to one of my mirrors and let my real face show. As I watched, I saw my face thin out my hair become limp and turn its boring black color. I watched as my cheeks sunk in and saw my entire body thin out. Lastly I looked at my own eyes. I could see my eyes dull and become their original purple. I only did this when I was alone. It let me know that this is what I would look like this all the time if I wasn't a Metamorphagus, and it helped me keep the goal to stay healthy. When I looked at my clock I realized the time. I got into my bed and turned off the lights.

**So what do you guys think of this story so far? Next chapter Jinx meets Harry and them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! YAY!**

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Jinx Pov: The (Non-Existent) Send-Off for Me**_

The next morning when I woke up I put on my black Hogwarts so I wouldn't need to scramble on the train. I then turned to my mirror and worked on my mask. I gave myself the regular black hair but decided to enhance my single silver streak that actually came out of my scalp that color. I kept my hair its regular waist length. I then turned my attention to my eyes. I made sure that you couldn't see any emotion or dullness in them. Once I had that fixed, I went down the stairs quietly to get food. Once I found some I noticed someone watching me. I turned and a smile lit up my face, "Oh, hello again Kreacher!" Kreacher looked at me and simply smiled. After I ate I went back upstairs to wait for the others to leave.

When I knew that everyone was gone, I felt a small pang of sadness. _They didn't even check to see if I was awake._ I shook off my sadness and Apparated outside of King's Cross Station. I looked around to find other wizards and witches. I finally spotted some with red hair, and followed them inside. The only reason is that I didn't know where Platform 9 ¾ was. I saw them disappear into a wall and I simply followed. As I walked along the platform I saw Sirius next to **HIM** and the boy I saw with red hair. Next to them was a girl with bushy brown hair. I walked towards them only to be cut-off by a boy with white blonde hair.

I veered off to avoid speaking to anyone and I continued on my way to the train. As I clambered into the train, I saw no empty cabins. I continued onwards and finally came across a car that a professor inside sleeping. I gently shook him awake and asked him if I could join him. When he replied with a yes, I nodded my thanks and sat down. He merely went back to sleep. I turned towards the window and using another one of my powers made myself invisible. And it was in good timing too; because I heard three sets of footsteps enter the car. I stiffened when I heard their voices. It was Harry and his friends. I turned to see the three of them come into the cabin. They began speaking to each other. I didn't bother listening to their conversation, which is until the conversation turned to questioning Harry about his vacation.

"It was strange; I was in my room and answering some letters when I hear the alarms go off. I hear Sirius go down to the kitchen. The alarms turn off and I hear him speaking to someone. I then just thought it was someone from the Order. Then I hear voices shouting at each other, and I grab my wand to go and help him if he needs it and then the voices lower. I then hear more shouting and am suddenly transported into the next room over. Everything of mine, and I mean every last thing, is suddenly no longer in my room."

The train suddenly stops and jolts. The girl speaks, "We can't be there already!" I use a spell to view everything and see dementors flowing towards the train. I sent out a Patronus to avoid the dementors. The train then continued on to Hogwarts. The professor then awoke right as Harry collapsed with a shout. The professor, Professor Lupin according to his trunk, shook Harry awake and when he finally woke up, the man gave Harry some chocolate saying, "Eat this, it helps." Lupin then said to them "I'm going to go speak to the captain." With that he left taking his trunk with him.

When the door had closed, the bushy haired girl spoke, "Why did the train stop so suddenly?"

"Honestly, Hermione I don't know. Maybe something got stuck for a second or something." replied the red-head. _So her name is Hermione, _I thought to myself. Now to find out the other boys name.

"You may have a point Ron." So this is the Weasly kid that Dumbledore had told me about. They were known as the 'Golden Trio', quite sad to me really. When they began to speak again, I paid less attention and in no time we were at Hogwarts. I had spent the majority of the ride watching the scenery and eavesdropping on other peoples conversations.


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW CHAPTER! YAY! SO FUN!**

_**Chapter 3: I am sighted and labeled. How kind….**_

I followed Harry, Ron and Hermione off the train while still remaining invisible. When I got off the train I continued to follow them and made myself visible as I merged with the crowd. I walked with the group of people who looked like they were my age towards a pocket of carriages off to the side. As I walked along, I noticed the beautiful threstrals pulling the carriages. They were fairly skinny creatures with leathery skin. They had long black tails and manes that were glossy and felt like silk. These ones had their wings tucked in to fit the harnesses on them. I could see them because I knew of many people who had died in front of me. I paused to bow to one and stroked its mane and wings. I knew I was getting strange looks from people. I merely scoffed at them, _they have no idea what it is like to see someone they loved disappear before their eyes,_ _and they only know the pain of getting a stubbed toe._ I turned to climb on it. When I did so I simply closed my eyes to ignore the looks I was getting from the other students. After we had begun our journey I continued to stoke the threstrals mane.

I felt the comforting motions stop underneath me and I opened my eyes. As I did I heard even more murmurs of astonishment from the first years as I disembarked my steed gracefully. I gave the threstrals one more pat, and turned towards the massive doors. I confidently strode through them with my hood on. (I had put it on riding here.)

I walked with the crowd into the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore had asked me to wait by the doors so he could properly introduce me to everyone. As I stood there watching everyone mingle and begin seating, Dumbledore beckoned to me and I walked along the edge of the room towards him.

"I want you to make yourself invisible and eat behind the teachers table, so that I can introduce you to everyone after dinner." He spoke quietly. I nodded and promptly disappeared from view. I went behind the teachers and made myself some food to eat. The dinner progressed with Dumbledore giving his speech and letting everyone finally eat.

_**Third Person Pov**_

Quite a while later the food had disappeared and the room grew quiet as they turned towards toward their headmaster, who began his usual speech. As they watched, there was some movement behind the teacher table. They ignored it and turned back to their headmaster.

"And to conclude this feast, before we head to our dormitories I would like to welcome a new student." The students began to murmur to each other in conversation. New students were unusual unless they were a first-year. He continued speaking, ignoring the students bewilderment.

"I would officially like to introduce…" he paused as everyone turned their heads to look at a girl who practically glided down the center of the room. He continued, "As I was saying I would like to welcome our new third-year, Jinx Bellatrix Lestrange Black." She finally reached the podium as the whole room gasped at her name.

She turned to Dumbledore and he drew out the sorting hat. Even though she knew she was a Gryffindor, they did this for formality reasons. Dumbledore placed the hat on her head, and it began to speak.

"Hmm… What to choose? You would do well as either a Slytherin or a Gryffindor. You are brave, loyal, and you… Oh my… You have seen more things than most people 5 years older than you. You have experienced horrible things, sad things. So as this result, I choose Gryffindor!" As it finished speaking, the room was silent. No one was breathing, or at least that's how she felt. No one cheered or clapped. Near the end of the table she saw a familiar head of hair, as black as hers. This person rose quietly, drawing attention to them. Beside them another head of black hair rose as well. No one tried to stop them as they moved to the front of the room towards the other girl.

Everyone in the room knew who the two were. The two were considered as famous as Harry Potter in this school. All eyes were on them as they continued to glide gracefully down the aisle. The girl had dark, pitch black hair, and violet colored eyes. The boy walking next to her had hair as dark as the girl. His eyes were an electric, icy blue. The kind that girls swoon over.

The girl began to run towards the podium, not being able to contain her excitement any longer.

"KITTY!" the girl cried and flew into Jinx's arms, their arms going around each other. "Don't leave me ever again. Please!? I can't stand it. I missed you so much!"

"I missed you to J.J." By this point the boy had joined them. He pulled J.J. away the other girl and hugged Jinx. "I missed you, babe." He then pulled back to look at her and gently kissed her. By this point the room had gasped, first because these two knew the new girl. And second that the most unattainable boy in school had kissed her and called her 'babe'.


End file.
